A swim in the pool
by kepc
Summary: Nick is keen on Tess but as yet hasn't asked her out. Alex is pushing Nick to move a bit faster and Nick in return teases Alex about hiding behind his freindship with Stevie.
1. Chapter 1

Tess, Jodie, Kate and Stevie are sitting on Drover's veranda having morning tea as Tess opens the day's mail." Bills, bills and more bills." Tess laments "Oh what's this?" The girls watch as she opens a letter. "Oh it's an invitation to pool party on Kilarney." Stevie laughs and says. "Oh that will be fun with Harry and Sandra." Tess laughs and says "No the date is when they're away. Time for a shopping trip I think." Jodie laughs and says. "I'm in! When are we going?" Tess grins and says "Now! Get your money girls we're having a day off. I need new bathers." Stevie says "Well I don't have any so I think I might need a pair too." They all laugh.

A few hours later they're in Fisher having a ball searching for which bathers suit them best. Kate and Tess have found beautiful two pieces that suit their figures perfectly. Jodie and Stevie have sat as they've paraded each set and been critical but fair in their assessments of each set. Stevie quips." Tess that one's perfect I'm sure someone will notice you in that." Tess chuckles and says " Nick's not like Alex, Stevie."

Stevie laughs and says " Tess! Nick's a male you're a beautiful woman scantily clad he'll notice alright." Kate says " Wouldn't you prefer he liked you for your brains Tess?" Stevie laughs and says " Kate men are visual creatures he can't see her brains until he gets close enough to know who she is. We're just getting his attention." Tess, Jodie and Stevie laugh. Kate quips " Maybe I should buy a skimpier bikini and see who I attract." They all laugh.

Tess and Kate are now sitting on the judging panel as Stevie and Jodie find the suits they like. "No No No" Tess and Kate squeal in fits of laughter as Jodie and Stevie clown around and parade some truly hideous swim wear. Eventually they all settle down and Jodie and Stevie wear the outfits they like. Tess says "Oh Jodes that one is absolutely perfect on you." Stevie walks out in the one she likes the most and Kate says " Stevie I think you'll get noticed it that one." Tess adds " Yep that's the one Stevie definitely an attention getter." Stevie grins at her friends and says "Thanks ."

Travelling back to Drover's the girls decide to stop at the pub for a counter tea on the way home. "Tess I've had the best day." Stevie says to her friend and the others agree. Tess smiles and says. "Yeah it was nice to just take off and have the day off wasn't it?" After they order their meals Stevie buys a round of drinks and they sit down chatting and laughing loudly.

Nick and Alex have pulled into the pub and Nick says. "There's the Drover's Ute Alex." Alex grins and says. "Well if Tess is here perhaps you could attempt to kiss her, Nick." Nick looks at his brother and says " Shut up Alex I'm not like you love em' and leave em'" Alex laughs and says. "Just move a bit quicker mate she won't bite ya know." Nick looks at his brother and shakes his head. "At least she knows I'm interested I don't hide behind the friendship tag." Alex shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Nick laughs and says "God I love watching you squirm." Alex laughs as he moves to get out of the car and calls back over his shoulder saying "I have no idea what you're talking about Nicholas."

As the waitress brings the meals the girls thank her and begin to eat. "Evening ladies." Alex says grinning at them a short time later. "Hi Alex." They all reply. Nick joins him seconds later "Evening all. Alex the pool comps been cancelled." Alex looks at him and says "Bugger I was looking forward to that."

The girls continue chatting amongst themselves and then Alex says. "Do you girls want to play a game or two of pool with Nick and I?" "No thanks. I'm going over to talk to Craig." Jodie says finishing her meal and rising from the table. Kate looks at him and says "Sorry Alex I'm with Jodes." Nick and Alex join Stevie and Tess for a beer and Alex says "Come on girls we've driven all this way." Stevie says "Well I'm with Tess so if she stays I will too." Tess giggles and says "Oh why not."

They agree on mixed pairs Alex and Stevie against Nick and Tess. It's a hot night and the pub is warm even though the air cons are on. As Stevie leans to take her shot, Alex is standing opposite her smiling to himself, Nick sidles up beside Alex and says "Enjoying the view Alex." Alex blushes and Nick laughs and moves away. They play a few rounds and then take a break as someone else has claimed the table.

Tess and Nick are deep in conversation so Stevie looks for Alex. She moves through the pub and realizes he must be outside. She finds him sitting at the end of the veranda and he looks deep in thought. "A penny for your thoughts.' She says smiling at him. He grins at her and says "I was thinking about how much I'd like to kiss you." Stevie laughs and flicks him on the arm as she sits beside him.

"You think I'm joking don't you?" Alex says. Stevie looks at him searching his face, smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "Stevie any other woman and I would have just moved in and kissed but with you it's different." She smiles at him and says "I know." He looks at her and says "What do you mean you know?" She says softly."What do you think I haven't noticed that you stand closer to me than necessary so you can inhale my perfume and how you're always looking at me when you think I haven't noticed or that Nick ribs you all the time about me?"

Alex looks at her and says. "So how do you feel about all of this Stevie?" She rises and stands between his legs and says. "I love it Alex. I've watched you for months and I know how difficult it has been for you and yet you've restrained yourself. Believe me I know because I feel the same way. It makes me feel like you value our friendship as much as I do and it makes me want you even more." She places her hands on either side of his face and slowly reaches to kiss him, his heart is racing as he wraps his arms around her, the kiss deepens and neither wants it to stop.

Alex asks. "So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" She kisses him and says " I think we're past the point of no return don't you?" He chuckles and says. " Does that mean we aren't going to play pool?" Stevie laughs and says "Alex we're going to play pool with Tess and Nick. What I meant is you can't kiss me like that and expect us to just be friends." He stands and pulls her in closer reaching down he kisses her again.

She slides her hands across his back feeling every muscle, the heat of him so new and yet so longed for. He feels her hands on his back and he smiles on the inside, she's his, her hands are on his body, he deepens the kiss and moves his hands under her shirt, her skin is so very soft just as he'd imagined. Gently he caresses her breast and she lets him all sense is lost. He tastes her lips and feels the softness on his own. He wants her now, every part of him is aroused , every sense wants her. She feels light headed, her heart is pounding, will it survive his kiss, his touch?

"Alex tables ours." Nick calls into the darkness. They part breathless. "Yeah righto just give me five minutes." Alex calls. "Oh Stevie I want more." She smiles, breathes deeply and hugs him, her perfume entices him then she gently kisses his neck once , twice , three times, his heart pounds as she slowly moves to his lips and kisses him softly. He pulls her tightly in to his embrace feeling her beautiful body moulding into his. He releases the kiss and whispers " Oh God Stevie can we go home please?" She laughs and says "No Alex! Tess and Nick are inside waiting for us." Sliding her hand onto his chest she can actually feel his heart pounding. "Alex I can feel your heart beating." She says sounding concerned. " I thought I was going to have a heart attack when you kissed me ." He laughs. Looking up at him she grins and asks." Will you be alright?" He chuckles and says " Yes but just don't touch me." They both laugh and move back inside.

Tess and Nick have the pool table set up and both grin as Alex moves towards them holding Stevie's hand. Tess laughs and says "What's going on here then?" Alex grins and says "Tess I was outside minding my own business and she came out and mauled me." Stevie grins at him. He laughs and says "I've wanted to kiss her for months and tonight she let me. So now I've got a girlfriend not just a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

In the next week Alex visits Drover's often and desperately wants to sleep over but Stevie has put the brakes on that idea as it's all so new and she wants them to take their time.

"God Stevie this is torture before I wanted you and had to just dream about you. Now I can hold you and kiss you but that's it. Do you know how many cold showers I'm having? I'm going to end up with pneumonia at this rate."

She giggles at him and says "Good things come to those who wait Alex."

He laughs and says "Righto I'll wait but just for the record I'm not happy about it."

Saturday arrives and the girls all head over to Kilarney for the pool party. It's a perfect summer's day and the temperature pushes 40 degrees Celsius.

It's a fairly big crowd that turn up, all the young people from the district. The music plays and the beer flows and everyone is having a great time.

Nick has finally gotten around to asking Tess out which Alex is thrilled about. The four of them get along really well and have so much fun together and tonight Stevie and Tess are going to stay over.

Finally the girls arrive as Stevie and Tess walk to the back of the house they're greeted by Nick and Alex.

"It's about time you two turned up."Alex says as he reaches for Stevie his kiss is long, slow and passionate.

Nick shyly kisses Tess and she giggles.

Stevie says "We had car trouble my Ute kept boiling."

Alex replies "Oh righto we'll have a look in the morning when it's cooled. Come on are you girls ready for a swim?"

Tess says "We sure are. We've already got our bathers on."

Turning the corner they're met with a large crowd of people. Greetings are called and answered. Alex is back in the water waiting for Stevie.

She strips of and turns towards the water, several wolf whistles ring out. Most have only ever seen her in a t-shirt and jeans.

Alex grins she has a stunning figure her curves are perfect and her bikini makes him want to see what's under it. He's aroused just watching her.

She dives in and swims underwater and surfaces just in front of him.

As she blinks through the water on her face she smiles at him and says "Oh that's so much better."

Alex laughs and says "Maybe for you."

She giggles and says "Do you like my new bathers Alex?"

He smiles at her and as he reaches for her and whispers "Very nice Stevie but I really want you to take them off."

She giggles and says "What in front of everyone Alex?" He laughs and kisses her softly.

The afternoon rolls along and they all have a great time. It's not often they all get together like this and everyone appreciates the Ryan's inviting them. Where ever Stevie moves throughout the day Alex knows where she is. He's always loved watching her but with the added incentive of a bikini it's too good to miss.

"So Nick what do you think of my new bathers?" Tess asks.

He grins and says " Well there's not a lot of them which is very nice but just enough coverage to keep me guessing!"

Tess blushes and giggles and says " Wow thank you I thought you'd say something like nice colours." He leans in to kiss her and says "Oh and they're a nice colour."

Stevie and Jodie are in having a swim and have spotted Nick and Tess.

Jodie quips " The bathers are working a treat!"

Stevie chuckles and says " Do you think he's noticed her brains yet?"

Jodie leans over and says "Uuumm No."

They both laugh.

Alex is sitting having a beer and watches as Stevie easily lifts herself from the water and dripping with water she moves towards her towel she quickly dries herself and he's riveted watching. She walks over to one of the lounges and lays her towel across it stretches, runs her fingers through her hair and then sits to lay down.

" Would you like me to put some sunscreen on your back Stevie?" Alex asks as he sits beside her.

She laughs and says. "Do you think you could do that without causing yourself embarrassment Alex?"

He laughs and says. "Ok we'll skip the sunscreen."

They sit and chat for half an hour and he enjoys looking at her she rolls onto her back and gets comfortable.

Alex says. " Stevie you've got a great tan but you don't look like you've got tan lines."

She looks at him and says " I don't normally wear bathers Alex."

He grins and says " Really!." She chuckles.

Half an hour later she says " Right lets have a swim?"

Alex is in quickly and swims to the other end and stands waiting for her, she dives in and swims to him. She giggles when she realizes she has to tread water.

He quips. "I did this deliberately so you'd have to hold onto me."

He reaches out and pulls her to him and kisses her she responds and he deepens the kiss.

He looks at her seriously and says "Stevie please can we go upstairs?"

She touches his face smiles at him and says "Soon Alex can I just cool off a little bit first"

He grins then kisses her, long , slow and deep, she responds and teases him with her tongue. As she moves away from him she quips "Patience is a virtue."

He laughs. Stevie swims off under water enjoying the coolness after the searing heat. Alex smiles to himself then swims for a short time. He reaches for her and lifts her up into his arms and kisses her softly, sweetly then gently stands her back in the water. She smiles up at him and moves from the water, grabbing her towel she heads indoors.

In the pool their having shoulders fights girls sitting on the boys shoulders and trying to drag each other into the water everyone laughs as the girls squeal and laugh Nick and Tess end up victors as Nick's height gives them a definite advantage.

As he drops her into the water she treads water beside him he laughs and says "When you get tired you can hold onto me Tess."

She giggles and says "Well you'd best grab me now you don't want me too tired do you?"

He laughs and grabs her kissing her he whispers "What I'd really like is to go somewhere more private."

Smiling she wraps her arms around his neck and whispers "Somewhere like your room?"

He nods she swims for the edge grinning he follows.

Upstairs in Alex's room Stevie quickly removes her bathers and jumps into the shower. She hears the bathroom door and Alex whispers "Oh my god you're exquisite."

She smiles and says "Thanks are you going to jump in with me?"

He smiles and says "No not yet I just want to look at you first."

She giggles nervously and says "Now you're getting creepy get in here."

He laughs and strips off and says "Feel my heart beat."

Placing her hand on his chest she can feel his heart pounding she looks concerned and says "Are you alright?"

"No but I will be." He whispers as he leans to kiss her.

An hour or so later she wakes and he's asleep beside her. She moves to cuddle in beside him.

"Alex."She whispers.

"Hmmm" He replies.

"That was amazing."

He smiles and says. "Yeah it was Stevie I've never felt like that before it was like wow I thought my heart was going to beat clean out of my chest. "

She laughs loudly and says "Ok so that's a good thing."

He rises up onto his elbow and reaches down to kiss her and then says. "Stevie I've never made love with anyone that made me feel like you do. I think I've died and gone to heaven."

She touches his face and says "I love you Alex."

He freezes, thrilled and stunned by her words and just looks at her. Before he has a chance to respond, she has risen from the bed to the bathroom.

He hears the shower start. He follows and he feels awful because he didn't answer quickly enough she's misunderstood. He listens and it sounds like she's crying.

"Stevie."He calls.

No reply "Stevie please talk to me."

Again she's silent. "Stevie please open the door."

He pleads.

"Go away Alex."She replies.

"Stevie I'm in love with you too."

He waits and then he hears her turn the shower off and she opens the door. Her beautiful body covered in water distracts him for a moment.

She wipes her eyes and says "Oh Alex really?"

He moves to embrace her and kisses her and answers. "Yes really."

Taking her face in his hands he looks into her eyes and says "Stevie I love you and I have for a long time. Please marry me so I can wake up with you beside me everyday for the rest of my life."

She laughs and says. "Whoa Cowboy slow down. Let's see how we go once Harry finds out we're together first."

He laughs and says. "Stevie you can't stand there looking like that and talk about my Father it's doing my head in."

She laughs and says."Sorry"

She places her arms around his neck and reaches to kiss him.

Sometime later they are lying in his bed entwined asleep. He wakes and pulls her into his embrace. She stirs stretching and kisses him, again they make love.

"Oh my god Stevie you are amazing I don't think I'll ever leave my bed again."She giggles.

"Alex, do you think we should go back downstairs?"

He hugs her and says "Well I really don't want to but I guess we should."

They rise, dress and head downstairs. The crowd has thinned and people are still heading off. Nick and Tess are nowhere to be found. Alex grins and thinks go Nick. Around an hour later the last of the guests leave and Stevie and Alex sit down with a beer and begin to talk.

"Stevie I thought about what you said about Harry and I think you're right."

Her heart sinks he's changed his mind. "It's ok Alex I understand." she says.

He grins and looks at her and says. "Understand what?"

She looks at him and says "Understand that you've changed your mind about us."

He laughs and says "No I haven't I was going to say ,How would you feel about living on Wilgul with me?"

She laughs and hugs him and says "Alex you're moving too fast. You haven't even bought me flowers yet!"

He laughs and says "What makes you think I'm gunna buy you flowers?"

She smiles and says "You told me once you know how to romance a girl! I'd like to be romanced a little before I move in with you or marry you!"

He hugs her and says "I think I can handle that."

As darkness falls it's still stifling hot so Alex and Stevie decide on another swim. Stevie slips her bathers off and enjoys the freedom of swimming nude. Alex has no idea she's nude until he moves to embrace her.

"Stevie where are you bathers?' She kisses him deeply.

Quietly he asks "Do you want to go back to my room?"

She whispers "Not really."

He grins and kisses her. She grabs her bathers and moves from the pool. He watches her body shimmer in the moonlight as she places her towel onto the grass he moves from the pool and quickly dries himself, he embraces her, every sense heightened, and he kisses her deeply, lovingly. They can hear Tess and Nick chatting as they walk downstairs.

Breathlessly Alex says. "Oh God Stevie we have to stop Nick and Tess are downstairs."

She guides him back to her lips and kisses him deeply teasing with her tongue and moves with him urging him on. The voices sound closer.

Alex chuckles and says "Stevie stop I don't want to get caught like this."

She stands and gestures for him to follow. Grabbing clothing and a towel she moves quickly around the corner into the darkness, he follows. Leaning to kiss her, she wraps her arms around his neck, the kiss deepens, and passion engulfs them again.

His hands slide around her hips and he lifts her up she wraps her body around him, he moans. She runs her hands across his back. He listens to her breathe close to his ear and loves the sounds that escape from her.

His heart beat quickens again his breathing heavy. She feels his strong hands on her hips rocking her into a steady rhythm.

Breathlessly she whispers. "Oh God Alex you're perfect."

She kisses him, whispers to him, willing him on. In the darkness two hearts rapidly beat faster and faster and then they change tempo and slow.

"Oh my god, I thought we'd get caught." He whispers as he lowers her so she can stand.

She grins and kisses him and says "You're extremely good at this Alex.'

He chuckles and says "Stevie feel my heart."

She laughs as she places her hand on his chest and then leans and listens to it beating and says "It sounds like a race horse galloping."

He grins and says "It's slowed down now to what it was before. You're going to kill me."

She smiles at him and whispers "It would be a beautiful way to go."

He leans over and kisses her softly and says "God I love you."

Grabbing their clothing they quickly dress and sit back beside the pool.

Tess and Nick reappear. "Hey where have you two been?"

Alex teases and adds. "We had to entertain everyone and see them all off alone."

Tess giggles and says "Alex you're a liar you went missing long before us." He laughs.

Nick says "It's still bloody hot isn't it!"

"Time for a swim I think?" Tess offers.

They all agree and enter the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

Late the next morning the four are downstairs eating breakfast.

"So what do you have planned for the day girls?" Nick asks.

"Feeding out when we get back and just a water run to check the troughs for me." Stevie answers.

Tess adds. "Then a bit of relaxation I think!"

Stevie chuckles and says "Yeah sounds good. What about the two of you?"

Alex says "We have to put a new gate on at the stables and Nat needs a hand fitting out a new tank at the Old Homestead."

Rhonda walks from the kitchen and asks. "Did any of you want more food?"

Stevie smiles and replies "None for me thanks Rhonda. I won't be able to lift myself up onto my horse if I eat any more. It was delicious thank you so much."

Rhonda smiles and says "You're welcome Stevie."

The others acknowledge they've eaten enough as well. Stevie and Tess stand and begin taking the dishes into the kitchen.

Alex and Nick look at each other and help as well. Rhonda smiles to herself and thinks I like these girls no one else usually helps.

Outside the boys have fixed Stevie's Ute and Alex says "Girls you didn't have to help Rhonda. She gets paid to clean up after us."

Tess says. "Oh we didn't mind Alex."

Stevie's a bit harder and says "Don't you normally help Alex?"

He shakes his head and she says "You should be bloody ashamed of yourself. How hard is it to carry your plate to the kitchen?"

Nick grins and says "Boy are you going to clash with Harry. We've never been allowed to do that."

Stevie frowns and says "What are you five! You're grown men now and your Father still dictates something as simple as that! Time to grow pair boys."

Alex grins. Tess laughs out loud.

Over on Drover's the sun beats down on the parched earth Stevie, Tess, Jodie and Kate have fed out and are just returning from checking the troughs.

"Oh these bloody flies!" Stevie growls as she flicks flies from her face.

"That's the worst thing about summer, the flies." Kate moans.

The four girls dismount and rub down the horses and water them. Inside the back door they kick off their boots.

Tess says "Is it too early for a beer?"

They all laugh when Jodie says. "Since when did you care about time Tess? It's definitely beer o'clock."

Entering the kitchen Kate stops dead in her tracks and the others crumple up behind her.

"Come on Kate quit mucking about I'm thirsty." Stevie calls from the back of the line.

Kate says "Wow some one's popular."

They all move into the kitchen which has around sixty red roses in it.

Jodie grins and moves to look for a card. "Got it!" She yells holding her hand in the air.

She opens the card and reads out loud. " Hey Beautiful, Red roses are a symbol of love. I would have sent more but this is all the florist had. Love Alex"

Stevie grins as the girls go into meltdown.

"Oh my God Stevie how lucky are you?" Kate says grabbing her friends arm.

Tess chuckles and says "Well you obviously made quite an impression last night Stevie."

Stevie nudges Tess and says "I don't know what you're talking about Tess!"

Jodie quips "Who would have thought Alex Ryan was a romantic?"

Stevie smiles and says "Maybe he's just trying to impress me!" They all laugh.

Later that afternoon Stevie has showered and is laying on her bed reading when Tess calls upstairs "Stevie phone for you!"

Stevie walks out onto the landing and down the stairs into the office.

Picking up the phone she says" Hello Stevie Hall."

She smiles and says "Hello you. Really! I miss you too. Did you get my message? Yes, thank you they're beautiful."

Listening she smiles and says "But it's too late the meals would be finished by the time we got there!"

She stops talking and listens.

Kate runs in and says "Stevie! Alex has just landed Kilarney's chopper out the front."

Stevie smiles and says "Are you allowed to talk on the phone while you're flying a helicopter?"

Again she listens and replies. "It might have been nice if I had a bit more notice Alex."

She chuckles and says "Give me five minutes then. See you soon."

Ten minutes later Stevie walks into the kitchen wearing a little black dress and heals, her hair is swept up on one side and held with a crystal clip, and her makeup is very natural and highlights her fine bones and gorgeous eyes.

Tess says "Wow Stevie you look great. One day you need to teach me how you do that so quickly."

Stevie laughs and says "Where is he?"

"Veranda!" Tess replies.

Walking outside Stevie watches him as she walks towards him; he's wearing a suit very nice she thinks to herself.

He turns and wolf whistles and says "Oh Stevie very nice."

She laughs and says "Next time can I have a bit longer than ten minutes to get ready?"

He laughs and reaches to kiss her and says "Why you look amazing!"

She giggles as he takes her hand and leads her out to the chopper.

Jodie calls out. "Are you coming home tonight Stevie?"

Alex yells back "No she's not. I'll bring her home tomorrow."

Nick pulls into the driveway as they leave.

Walking inside Nick calls " Hello!"

Tess smiles and says "Hello I wasn't expecting you."

He laughs and moves to back out of the kitchen and says "Oh ok I'll go back home then."

She giggles and hugs him and says. "No, No, I like you right here where I can kiss you."

Nick leans down and accepts her kiss. "Oh I've missed you." He says.

Tess smiles and says "Me too."

He kisses her again.

Jodie walks in on them and says. "God there's Ryan men everywhere and romance in the air."

Tess chuckles and says "You're a poet Jodes." They all laugh.

Jodie says "It was Stevie's turn to cook and as she's just nicked off, what are we going to have?"

Nick offers "What about a BBQ."

Jodie replies "If you cook it I'm in."

Nick laughs and says "Yeah I'll cook it but you and Kate can make salads."

Jodie replies "Right and what's Tess going to do?"

Nick grins and says "She's going to hug and kiss me."

Tess smiles and says "I like the way you think Nicholas."

With the BBQ over Kate and Jodie excuse themselves and leave Tess and Nick alone. "More wine or an early night?" Tess asks.

Nick grins and says "Both I'll grab the bottle and you grab the glasses!"

Tess giggles as she follows him upstairs.

Jodie and Kate are sitting out the front of the shearer's quarters when they hear the chopper.

Kate looks at her watch and says. "Two thirty in the afternoon just as well we didn't have much to do this morning."

Jodie says "I wonder where he took her last night?"

Kate grins and replies "Good luck finding out Stretch, Stevie doesn't offer up much information voluntarily."

After the chopper lands, Alex opens his door and moves around and opens Stevie's door, he takes her hand as she steps out and continues to hold it as they moves away from the chopper.

Kate and Jodie are unseen and watch as he takes her in his arms and kisses her.

"Wow Squirt." Jodie says.

Kate coos "Oh Stretch wouldn't you like to be kissed like that."

Jodie offers "It's going to be weird seeing them together like this isn't it?"

Kate replies. "No I don't think so. I always thought they'd end up together. I think it's nice that they finally have."

The two sit and watch as Alex returns to the chopper and flies away and Stevie moves into the house.

Upstairs Stevie showers and changes into her track pants and a T-Shirt .

In the kitchen Tess is about to make coffee when Stevie walks in. "Hi Tess."

Tess turns and asks "Hello how was your night?" Stevie bites her lip and grins.

Tess laughs and says "Where did he take you?"

"Spencer." She replies.

Tess says "Nice."

Stevie smiles and offers. "Dinner, dancing, champagne, beautiful motel room, spa."

Tess grins and says "Perfect night all round."

Stevie replies. "Yes it was Tess absolutely perfect."

Stevie asks. "What did you do for dinner Tess? I'm so sorry it was my turn to cook and I didn't even think of it until we were half way to Spencer."

Tess smiles and says "Nick came over and we had a BBQ so it was fine."

Stevie grins and says "So did he stay the night?"

Tess chuckles and says. "Yes he did!"

"Perfect." Stevie says.

"Absolutely!" Tess quips. they both laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Back on Kilarney Nick and Alex are having a beer.

"That was the best weekend." Nick says.

Alex grins and raises his beer to Nicks and says "Cheers to that."

Nick says "So where did you take her?"

Alex replies "Spencer. We had the best night mate."

Nick laughs and says "So your best night. "

Alex looks at him and says "I meant we went to dinner and dancing we had champagne and it all just felt so right."

...

Nick says "The Old man and Sandra are back tomorrow."

Alex says "Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that."

Nick looks puzzled and says "What do you mean?"

Alex says. "Well when Harry finds out Stevie and I are together he won't be happy and I have a plan if you're ok with it."

Nick looks at his brother and in a serious voice he says "Alex I don't know why Harry doesn't like Stevie but whatever you choose to do I will back you one hundred percent."

Alex grins and says "Please keep this under your hat Nick but I asked Stevie to marry me."

Nick is shocked but says "Congratulations Alex that's quick but brilliant none the less."

Alex laughs and says "She turned me down."

Nick looks even more shocked and says "Oh mate I'm so sorry. So is it over."

Alex roars laughing and says "No mate it's all good. So then I asked her if she'd move in with me on Wilgul."

Nick smiles and says. "So she's going to move in with you?"

Alex says "No she refused that too."

Nick laughs and says "You're not having much luck Alex."

Alex says "No she didn't really say No it was more not now. She told me to slow down and wait to see how Harry reacts when I tell him we're together. Plus she'd like to be romanced a bit first."

Nick says "So the chopper ride!"

Alex smiles and says "Exactly, she's right Nick. I want to show her how much she means to me and I want to make her feel very special."

Nick asks "So if you want to live on Wilgul it's a yes from me and whatever else I can help with you've got a yes too."

Alex smiles and says "Thanks Nick. So what plans do you have for Tess?"

Nick grins and says "I want to take her away for the weekend somewhere really nice."

...

Alex grins and says "Barossa Valley Nick. That's where I'm taking Stevie next. Hot air ballooning I've booked a self contained cottage at a winery there. Each cottage is secluded with a spa, king sized bed. Fifteen minutes down the road they have hot air ballooning at sunrise and then champagne breakfast"

Nick smiles and says" Won't it look a bit weird if we're at the same place together."

Alex laughs and says. "We'd be sharing the car Nick not a bed. Do you want me to book one for you? The girls get along great and I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Nick says "Yes book it Alex but I'll take my own car."

Alex replies "Fair enough, let's go and book it then we'll head over and ask them if they'd like to go."

...

Tess, Stevie, Kate and Jodie are just finishing their dinner when Alex calls "Hello!"

As he walks through the back door.

Stevie heart flips.

Jodie grins and says "Geez he's here again! I thought he was here a lot before."

Tess whispers "Yes but he's in love now."

They all chuckle.

Tess smiles from ear to ear when she realizes Nick is with him.

"Evening all." Nick says.

Greetings are said and received.

Alex walks straight over to Stevie and kisses her softly, lovingly as he releases the kiss she smiles at him.

Kate says "We're just about to have desert would you both like some?"

Alex is still looking at Stevie and he leans back in and kisses her again.

Everyone laughs when Jodie says "Alex sit down its bad manners to kiss at the table and Kate was talking to you!"

Alex laughs and says "Sorry Kate what did you say?"

Kate grins and says "Dessert?"

Alex replies. "Yes thanks Kate."

...

They join the girls for dessert and then have a few glasses of wine.

Kate and Jodie are on dishes but everyone helps and they're done quickly.

"Right thanks for that I'm off to bed." Kate says.

"Yes me to. Someone has to get enough sleep to be able to work tomorrow." Jodie quips.

The four stay sitting in the dining room for awhile and discuss the Barossa trip that's planned for the following weekend.

Both girls are thrilled at the idea of staying on the winery and a weekend away from work plus spending time with the boys sounds like lots of fun.

Alex stands stretches and yawns and says "Well I might take myself off to bed it's been a busy day."

Stevie grins and says "Want me to walk you to your car?"

He wraps his arms around her and says "I'm too tired to drive all that way home Stevie. I was thinking I could stay here."

Nick says "I'll drive you Alex."

Alex looks at him and whispers so the girls can hear "Shut up mate I don't want to go anywhere except upstairs."

They all laugh.

...

Upstairs Stevie opens her bedroom door and before she closes it Alex wraps her in his arms pulling her body as close to him as he can get it and whispers "Oh that's feels so good."

He kisses her deeply, softly caressing her back he slides his hand under her shirt and flicks her bra strap releasing her breasts.

She giggles and steps back and says "How did you do that?"

He grins at her and says "Just one of my many skills learnt from years of practice. Come here."

She moves towards him smiling and pushes him back onto the bed.

...

Jodie and Kate are up and dressed and walk into the kitchen to make breakfast and find Alex in his boxer shorts with a tray with breakfast on it.

"Good Morning!" He says grinning.

Kate says "Morning."

So does Jodie but she also says "Bloody hell Alex are you ever going to go home?"

He laughs and walks away passing Nick and Tess as they move into the kitchen.

Jodie quips "I must have been sleep walking last night and I've ended up on Kilarney all the Ryan's are here."

Tess grins and says. "It's ok Jodes they'll be gone soon."

Nick glances at her and says "Gee thanks Tess make me feel welcome."

She giggles and reaches up to kiss him.

...

Later in the day Alex and Nick are working on Kilarney when Harry and Sandra drive in.

After some small talk Harry asks about various jobs around the farm which the boys inform him have all been done.

They all go inside and have a coffee asking after Harry's trip away.

When Harry hears about Alex and Stevie being together he hits the roof. "Alex what do you think you're doing? She's just after your money."

Alex is angry and says "Don't you dare speak about her like that. You need to open your eyes Harry and have a look at yourself. Why would Sandra want an old man as a partner she's the gold digger Harry but you're too busy judging my life."

"If you marry her Alex you won't be welcome on Kilarney." Harry threatens.

"You're a miserable bastard Harry there's always an angle with you isn't there! Do what I say or I'll do this or that! Always a threat or emotional blackmail! I've had enough Harry." Alex yells as he storms off.

...

Alex and Nick work hard all week trying to avoid both Harry and his criticism.

Each night they're either over on Drover's Run or at the pub for dinner so Harry has been unable to harass or intimidate them.

"I'm sick of hiding from the old bastard Nick." Alex sighs.

"Yeah it's not a happy way to live is it? I love him but he's never happy with what we do and like you said he's always working an angle.' Nick offers.

...

Finally Friday afternoon arrives and Alex, Stevie, Tess and Nick head off to the Barossa Valley for their weekend away.

It's dark by the time they reach their accommodation and they're all tired from their early starts, long day and then the drive but agree to unpack and meet out the front of the restaurant nearby to which Alex has made reservations.

Their cottages are perfect and secluded but within walking distance of each other.

Tess and Nick unload their car and head inside to change.

Stevie and Alex do the same.

...

Early the next morning Alex wakes Stevie and says "Come on Cowgirl rise and shine I've got a surprise for you today!"

Smiling she stretches and yawns and rolls into this arms.

"No not that come on get up and get dressed." He chuckles.

Looking disappointed she leaves their bed, showers and dresses.

The sun still isn't quite up as they walk to his Ute and take the short drive to the field where the hot air balloons are.

"Oh Alex look at that aren't they beautiful!" Stevie gushes.

He grins pleased that she's impressed.

...

Tess and Nick are still snuggled up in bed unaware that Stevie and Alex are high above them watching the sunrise.

Nick wakes first and pulls Tess closer into his chest.

Her breathing is soft and relaxed and he knows she's still fast asleep.

Smiling to himself he thinks about how long it's taken him to get her here in his arms.

All the stupid misunderstandings and games they've played wasting time and their lives.

Not anymore!

She's going nowhere.

Lifting the doona he smiles as his brain registers details of her beautiful naked body nestled in beside him.

...

Moving his face to her hair he kisses her head and then inhales.

He loves the smell of her, unsure if it's her shampoo, perfume or just her, his memory registers this moment and how happy he feels.

Its early days in their relationship but he's already decided he wants her as his wife, waking up beside her every day just makes sense.

He wonders if she feels the same way and decides he'll do all he can to make her feel loved and special and she'll never want to leave him either.

...

"Alex thank you so much for this! I love sunrises but this one is just spectacular." Stevie gushes hugging into him.

"Yeah mornings like these are our future memories Beautiful." He says smiling to himself.

"What's in the esky?" She asks.

"That's our breakfast chicken and champagne." He tells her.

She chuckles and says "That's a bit flash Alex!"

...

Back on the ground Tess and Nick are wide awake.

Breathlessly Tess giggles and says "Well that certainly beats waking up on your own!"

Nick laughs as he kisses her and says "I was awake for ages waiting for you.'

"Right." She smiles and asks. "So that's why you were ready!"

He grins and says "Well I may have lifted the doona and surveyed the area before you woke!"

Tess blushes but laughs and says "So you were perving on me while I was asleep?"

"Yes I was! I couldn't help myself. The temptation was too great!" He confesses.

Tess giggles and kisses him and says "I like your style Nick!"

Pulling her in closer he kisses her.

"Are you ready?" She whispers.

Still holding her he leans back and looks at her.

She raises her eyebrow and grins.

He reaches to kiss her.

Running her hands up his back, his brain registers another memory.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Stevie and Alex have had the best morning and their guide has pointed out many landmarks in the area.

" This chicken is delicious Alex." Stevie offers.

" Yeah it's pretty good. I think I need a drink what about you?' Alex asks.

Stevie grins and says " Yes why not Champagne, the sunrise and you what more could I possibly want!"

Alex bends to get the champagne as Stevie leans over the side of the basket watching the scenery below.

Handing her a glass he says. " Stevie I love you and I'm so glad we're together."

Leaning over he kisses her and then says " Cheers."

Smiling up at him she says " I love you too."

As she raises her glass to his she stops her mouth wide open in shock.

Smiling at her he says " Will you marry me ?"

At the bottom of her glass is an engagement ring.

She cries.

...

Tess and Nick have showered and dressed and have just ordered their breakfast when they spot Alex's Ute pulling into the car park.

" I wonder where they've been so early in the morning?" Nick muses.

They watch as Alex jumps out of the car and races around to Stevie's side and opens the door for her.

Tess chuckles and says " What's he up to?"

As Stevie stands Alex wraps her in his arms and kisses her.

Nick laughs and says " I'm not sure but by the looks of that they won't be going sightseeing with us!"

...

Releasing the kiss Alex says " Oh God Stevie do you know how happy I am."

Chuckling she replies. " Yes I do Alex. I feel the same."

Taking her hand he moves towards their cottage but Nick calls to them. " Hey where do you think you're going we're supposed to be going sightseeing!"

Grinning Alex says " Oh yeah I forgot about that! Can we give it a miss?"

Stevie smiles and says " No Alex it's ok we'll still go!"

He looks at her and she bites her lip trying not to smile.

She knows what he had in mind and spending the morning with Nick and Tess wasn't it.

" Are you going to have breakfast ? We've just ordered ours." Tess offers.

" No we've had breakfast already." Stevie answers grinning at Alex.

He looks at her and smiling says "Yeah best breakfast I've ever had."

" What's going on?" Tess asks.

Alex smiles and says " We had chicken and Champagne."

Stevie adds" Watching the sunrise in a hot air balloon!"

Tess gushes " Oh wow that sounds so romantic!"

Stevie says " It was perfect Tess.'

Alex adds " So I asked Stevie to marry me!"

Before Tess and Nick can react Stevie holds up her left hand revealing the engagement ring and adds " And I said yes!"

...

Tess and Nick are thrilled for them and hugs , kisses are given.

" Oh my goodness that is a beautiful ring Stevie ." Tess enthuses.

Stevie and Tess hug again.

"Tess I'm so happy I could cry."Stevie says.

Tess laughs and says " Don't do that or I'll cry too."

So both girls laugh with tears in their eyes.

...

Alex and Stevie sit and have coffee while Tess and Nick have their breakfast .

Once the excitement of the morning eases.

Nick says "Dad won't be happy."

Alex looks at Stevie and says "Yes we've discussed that and I was wondering how you'd feel about us living on Wilgul?"

Nick grins and says "That would be great. What you'll both farm it?"

Stevie answers "Well yes if you'd be ok with that."

Nick laughs and says "That will be awesome it really needs some love and care."

Tess says "Who'll be my overseer?"

Stevie looks at her friend and says. "I will be for awhile Tess."

Tess hugs Stevie and says. "You can help me find a new one before you become Mrs Ryan.

The two girls laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later Alex and Stevie marry in a civil ceremony with Tess and Nick standing up for them.

They have a fabulous small reception on Wilgul with about 40 friends and family.

Harry and Sandra don't attend and Alex is happy that they chose not to.

His Mother attends and she is concerned and says "Alex do you think you've done the right thing?"

He looks at her and says "I've never loved anyone like I love Stevie and I know I've done the right thing."

Liz looks at him and says "No my darling I mean the farm, I mean leaving Kilarney."

He hugs her and says. "Mum it didn't bring you happiness did it? Stevie loves me and when I hold her nothing else matters. Kilarney is just dirt it can't love you back. We'll be very happy here I know it."

...

Harry is miserable over on Kilarney; Sandra is demanding and undermines everything he does.

He's had several business deals go wrong and the last year or so everything that could go wrong has.

Sandra is pregnant and although he was initially happy he now feels tied to her and he's unsure if that's what he wants.

Alex wants to start a family but Stevie wants him to wait just a little longer so she can work beside him until they've run Wilgul for a full year.

Nick is extremely happy and he's engaged to Tess and they'll marry in September.

Nick lives on Drover's with Tess and works as an overseer.

She makes him so very happy and he loves that they're planning to start a family as soon as they're married.

Wilgul is thriving under Alex and Stevie's control they've put in place several ideas that has made them a huge amount of money.

Each time they expand the mob and herd they seem to have extreme luck and find great deals.

Their crops are about to be harvested and will be bumper crops.

The fences were bad so they've worked very hard to mend and replace most of them over the last twelve months Nick, Tess. Jodie and Kate gave a lot of their spare time to help Stevie and Alex and they are so grateful.

Stevie and Alex have had a ball transforming Wilgul; the house has a lovely welcoming feel to it.

They've had a great time scouring clearing sales and markets searching for just the right pieces.

Alex is so proud of what Stevie has done with the place and he loves how she's made it their own.

He's never really had an interest in furniture and such, just spending time with her and watching her light up when they find the next piece and then watching her scrub and sand and turn the piece into something of beauty makes him very happy.

Stevie spends very little money and yet the place looks a million bucks.

Alex loves that she's so resourceful and has an instinct and flair for this.

Liz visits from time to time and she's clearly impressed with Alex's life and home and has formed a surprisingly close bond with Stevie.

...

Alex wakes and Stevie isn't in bed.

He strains to listens and quickly rises and moves out to the bathroom.

"Stevie are you alright?" He calls as he can hear her vomiting.

He hears the toilet flush and the sink tap being turned on a short time later she opens the door.

He looks at her concerned and says "Stevie are you ok?"

She smiles and says. "I think I'm pregnant Alex."

He hugs her smiling and says "Really oh Stevie that's wonderful. How far are you?"

They walk back and sit on their bed.

Stevie says "Maybe 8 or 9 weeks."

He places his hand on her tummy and reaches to kiss her.

...

Sitting in the Doctor's office Alex is a bundle of nervous energy.

Stevie laughs at him and says "Alex what good are you going to be for me at the birth if you're like this when we are just finding out when the baby will arrive."

He grins at her and leans in to kiss her and says "I'll be great just you wait and see."

Placing his hand on her tummy and says. "Is your tummy big for 9 weeks?"

"I have no idea Alex I haven't done this before either." She says laughing.

...

In the Doctor's room Stevie is examined and Alex is a bit shocked at what the Doctors does to determine how far along Stevie's pregnancy is.

An internal exam is not something he was expecting.

Stevie knows he's uncomfortable about the entire procedure but he insisted on accompanying her.

Eventually the doctor tells Stevie to dress and says "I'd like you to have an ultra sound as soon as possible."

Alex is alarmed and says "Is something wrong?"

The Doctor smiles at him and says "No we just need to get an accurate date."

...

Tess and Nick have a little over a week until their wedding and Alex and Stevie are best man and best woman.

They're all sitting having coffee on Drover's.

"Oh Tess are you excited?'Stevie asks.

Tess grins and says "Nervous, excited all of the above."

Tess looks at Nick.

"Right what was that?" Stevie asks.

Alex is confused.

Nick laughs. "Do you ever miss anything Stevie?"

"Well apparently I've missed everything, what's going on?" Alex asks.

Stevie laughs and says "There's more than a wedding happening here."

Alex is still confused until Tess says" We're having a baby."

Stevie hugs her and Alex jumps and hugs Nick then Tess.

Alex says proudly. "We are too."

They all laugh and begin to compare notes.

Stevie says "I was wondering how I was going to fit into my dress, pulling her t-shirt tight to reveal a very round tummy.

Tess smiles and puts her hand on Stevie's tummy and says "Oh Wow Stevie that's beautiful. Oh how will you fit the dress? I'll buy a bigger size next week it will be fine."

Stevie laughs and says "Do you think one size bigger will be enough?"

Tess laughs and says "Ok Two sizes bigger."

"We're going for an ultra sound next week." Alex says.

"How far are you Stevie?" Nick asks

"Well we thought 8 or 9 weeks but the Doctor says I may be further ahead or it's a big baby."

"Oh Wow Stevie I don't think I want a big baby." Tess says.

"How far are you Tess?" Stevie asks.

"We're not sure Stevie we only just did the test. So we've got an appointment next Wednesday in Fisher."

...

Over on Kilarney Harry's life is going from bad to worse.

Sandra has miscarried and they've been told she will not be able to have children so her bitterness is taken out on Harry.

His business dealings are failing miserably as buyers find dealing with the other Ryan's and the McLeod's much more pleasant.

Liz is happy Harry is miserable although she still loves him she feels it's about time his meanness and harsh judgement of people came back at him.

Karma Harry she thinks Karma.

Liz is thrilled that she is to become a grandmother Alex rang her from the Doctors surgery and she could hear his smile down the phone line.

Stevie has made him so happy and Liz is mindful and respectful of her.

Liz chastises herself for her initial appalling treatment of Stevie but time and Alex have taught Liz what a wonderful and loving person Stevie is.

Liz has watched them together and Alex lights up when he sees her, talks about her and if she touches him she is the only person in the room.

Alex has a quick temper but since Stevie came into his life Liz sees that less and less.

Stevie has a very calming effect on him and he has changed and grown and all of it for the better.

Liz smiles when she thinks about how Stevie has benefitted from Alex's loving nature.

She is quite happy to have him kiss her or embrace her in public and it has fed Alex's desire to show his love for her.

Liz laughs to herself and thinks sometimes he's a bit over the top but it's beautiful to see him so very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

...

Alex and Stevie are waiting for their Ultra sound.

He sits with his hand on her shoulder.

She looks at him and smiles he reaches over and kisses her.

"This is exciting Stevie do you want a boy or a girl?"

She smiles and says "So long as it's healthy Alex I just want a healthy happy baby."

He kisses her again.

...

Tess and Nick are at the doctors and have found out Tess is 11 weeks pregnant.

"Nick we did it and it must have been on our first try!" Tess giggles and whispers.

He leans over and kisses her and whispers "Can I keep practising for next time."

She laughs out loud and the doctor looks at her strangely.

They've agreed to meet Stevie and Alex for lunch but Tess wants to take Stevie for the dress first.

So Nick and Tess wait outside the ultra sound place.

...

A short time later Stevie and Alex appear he has his arm around her and their faces hide nothing Alex yells a big healthy baby Nicholas! My Cowgirl's giving me a big healthy baby!"

Stevie laughs as people walking past look in their direction.

Tess and Stevie hug and Stevie asks 'Tess when are you due and how far are you?"

Tess laughs and says "11 weeks due March 29".

Stevie says "12 weeks due 22th March."

Laughing Tess says "I'll go early and you go late and we'll have them on the same day!"

...

Alex states "Hang on I'll ring Mum do you want to tell her now?"

He asks Nick and Tess.

They look at each other and nod.

Nick says "I'll talk after you Alex."

Alex dials "Hi Mum yes she's brilliant. Twelve weeks due march 22nd. Yes a big healthy baby. Yes she is hang on."

Alex hands the phone to Stevie "Hi Liz yes thank you."

Stevie laughs and continues. "Yes he is. Yes very. Yes I will. I'll hand you back "

"Hi Mum yes she's beautiful I know. I will yes dressing gown and slippers."

He laughs and says "Hang on a minute Nicks here and wants to speak to you. Yes I love you too."

Alex hands the phone to Nick. "Hi Mum yes its fantastic news yes I'm going to be an uncle he's very excited yes. Hang on Mum I've got more news for you. Yes Tess and I are having a baby."

He laughs loudly. "Thanks Mum yes we're very excited. Hang on"

Nick hands Tess the phone. "Hi Liz yes it is thank you. Yes 11 weeks due 29 March yes, yes, exactly, no, the week before, yes perfect ok bye"

Tess hands the phone back to Nick.

"Mum! Yes, yes, we are very lucky and all very happy. Yes very fertile ground. Yes I love you too bye."

Nick looks at them all and says "Now that is one very excited granny."

They all laugh.

...

"So who's going to tell Harry?" Nick asks.

"Do you really think he'd care?" Alex offers.

Stevie says "Alex you have to tell him. I know he's treated you badly but I don't want to tell our children in years to come that we didn't want to share our good fortune with their grandfather. Just be ready for an awful response and don't bite back. Just do the right thing and tell him first hand please."

Nick smiles at Stevie and says "How can you be so understanding he's always been mean to you Stevie and yet that's a kind gesture

She grins at him and says "I'm not being kind to him Nick but two wrongs don't make a right. Bottom line they are his grandchildren."

Alex dials "Hello Harry its Alex, yes I'm fine yes she's well too"

Alex looks at them all and gestures confusion.

"Yes we are having a great year yes she is. Oh have you, when did that? Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Yes I'll tell her that. But you'll be at the wedding won't you? Yes I was ringing to give you some good news. Yes Stevie's pregnant, yes we are very. Yes Harry, due March yes thank you hang on Nick s here."

Alex places his hand over the phone and whispers Sandra lost the baby and he's tossed her out because she's a bitch and he finally worked that out.

Nick takes the phone.

" Hi Dad yes it's great news yes they're very happy yes she looks great yes listen Harry I've got a bit more news for you. Yes, Tess and I are having a baby yes that's right! Yes the week after them yes she is thanks Harry yes he did I'm sorry about that's ok bye."Nick hangs up. "Wow that was different."

Alex says "I know he was actually nice told me to give Stevie his best wishes and even asked how she was. Started chatting about how he'd heard we were having a great year, he even said he was looking forward to seeing us at the wedding."

"Right Stevie let's find a dress for you."Tess says.

"We'll meet you at the pub." Alex calls after them.

"Come on Daddy let me buy you a beer." Alex says laughing as he puts his arm around Nick's shoulders.

Nick chuckles and says "It's got a nice sound to it doesn't it Daddy."

...

A week later Drover's Run looks a treat they've all worked hard to make it perfect for Nick and Tess.

As the wedding service begins Tess walks towards Nick and she is stunning her dress is beautiful, her hair is swept up and her makeup is done to perfection, her pretty eyes shine, Nick can hardly contain his pride.

Alex and Stevie are there with them and are both are so very happy for them.

Harry is standing near Liz "You look beautiful Liz."

She turns and looks at him and says "Thanks Harry."

...

As the couple say their vows all the women sniffle and wipe their eyes.

"You may kiss your bride." The celebrant announces and everyone cheers as Nick leans into to kiss Tess.

Alex and Stevie are the first to congratulate them and then everyone moves in to do the same.

After the formalities Alex says. "I need a beer Nick want one?"

Nick laughs and says "I'd love one."

Stevie is standing watching Tess and Nick have their photo taken when Harry walks up to her. "Hello Stevie. How are you?"

She turns and says "Hello Harry. I'm well thanks. I was sorry to hear about Sandra and the baby."

He looks at her and says "Were you?"

She looks at him and says "Harry I have no idea why you don't like me as I've never done anything to hurt you. But I would never wish ill of you. You are my husband's Father and he loves you and you will be my children's Grandfather."

Harry looks at her and says "What am I supposed to say oh thank you Stevie that's wonderful."

She looks at him and says. "What happened to you Harry to make you such a nasty and mean man? Were you ever thoughtful and kind? Alex and Nick are sweet and loving men and I'm so glad neither is like you."

Harry looks at her and then says. "Do you really think he'll stay with you forever? Alex loves variety in his women. How long do you think it will be before he wants change and gets tired of living in your little hovel? He's grown up with wealth and privileges something you know nothing about."

Stevie glares at him and says. "You Bastard Harry. Does it feed your ego to talk to a pregnant woman about such things?"

He sneers at her and says "So you've trapped him with a baby now."

She looks at him and she's furious she'd really like to slap his face but restrains herself because of time and place.

"If that's what you think a woman having a child is then that explains why your life is in the toilet Harry. Because to me this baby is the greatest gift I could possibly give Alex. You're a sad excuse for a human being Harry Ryan and all that hatred you've got inside you is going to eat your heart although I suspect you have no heart. You're a sad little man Harry very sad."

Harry is shocked by her words and has no answer and moves away.

Nick has overheard Harry talking to Stevie and she looks upset, he moves quickly over to her.

Nick can see she is trembling and slides his arm around her shoulder and says "Stevie are you alright?"

She replies. "Yeah I'm fine Nick thanks."

"No you're not your trembling." Nick says.

...

Alex arrives and knows something's wrong.

Nick releases Stevie into Alex's arms and says "Harry's' up to his old tricks Alex."

Alex soothes. "Hey it's ok. What did he say to you beautiful?"

Stevie hugs him tightly and says" Alex I don't want to talk about it now let's just enjoy the wedding ok?"

Nick moves away quickly, Alex is watching as Nick moves Harry away from Tess.

Stevie swings to see where Alex has run too and watches as he attempts to drag Nick off Harry.

Nick is punching Harry as he sits on him.

Someone helps Harry to his feet and he wipes his mouth as blood is spilling from it.

"Get off this property Harry and don't you every come near any of us again you rotten old bastard." Nick yells.

Alex is overwhelmed by the entire scene; Nick's the calm level headed one.

"Nick what in the hell are you doing?" Alex asks.

Harry has moved to leave and Nick looks over at Stevie he doesn't answer Alex but moves quickly back to Stevie.

"Are you alright?'Nick asks.

Alex and Tess have joined them.

Stevie says "Yes I told you I'm fine Nick. What in the hell was that all about. That's the kind of thing Alex would do."

Nick grins at her and says "Just as well it was me because Alex would have killed him."

...

Alex says "What in the hell is going on?"

Stevie answers "Can't we just enjoy the wedding please. I don't want to spoil it."

Alex says angrily "What is the hell is going on? Nick, why did you hit Harry?"

Nick looks at Alex and says "I overheard Harry when he had a chat to Stevie."

She looks shocked.

Nick continues. "Harry implied you wouldn't hang around with Stevie very long because you like variety in your women then he said you were raised with wealth and privilege and you wouldn't stay long in the hovel Stevie has created for the two of you. Oh and the nicest thing he said was that Stevie has trapped you with the baby."

Tess is livid "I wish I'd known that I would have put the boots in while you had him on the ground Nick rotten old bastard."

Alex hugs Stevie tightly and says. "I'm so sorry Stevie I would never have left you alone if I'd known he'd do that."

Stevie pushes away from him and says. "Alex you can't stand guard over me all the time. Anyway he's said far worse than that over the years to me."

Alex looks shocked and Nick says "You're kidding aren't you?"

Stevie looks at him sadly and says "No he's said way worse but the part that bothers me the most is I have no idea why he hates me"

"I think it's time I had a chat to Harry myself.' Alex says.

Stevie answers. "No Alex don't you dare. He thrives on anger and negativity just let it go please. Can't we just enjoy a beautiful wedding day and embrace happiness and love. I don't want to be sad today."

Tess hugs her "Stevie's right let's have a party."

The girls walk towards the dance floor.

Alex looks at Nick and says. "Thanks for looking out for her mate."

Nick grins and says. "I love her mate not like you do obviously but she's beautiful and she doesn't deserve any of this crap. Plus I know if it was reversed you'd do the same for Tess."

Alex wraps his arm around Nick's neck and says "Can I buy the groom a beer?"

Nick grins and says "It's about time you put your hand in your bloody pocket."

...

Out on the dance floor Alex twirls Stevie around he holds her close.

"God I love you." He whispers.

She stops and reaches to kiss him he leans down and his lips tenderly receive her love, the kiss is long and soft and beautiful she releases his lips and says. "Alex I love you so much it hurts."

He grins at her and hugs her swaying to the music.

"You know I can remember Harry and Mum dancing like this."He states.

"So what do you think went wrong Alex?" She asks.

"Money, power and greed." He replies sadly.

She stops dancing puts her hand on his chest and looks at him. "Alex please promise me that money will never be more important than our children or me."

He gazes at her and says "Stevie I'm not Harry."

She looks at him sadly. "Alex please promise me that love will always be more important than money."

He laughs and says "Stevie if money is every more important to me than you or our babies you can burn my wallet ok?"

She smiles at him and leans up to kiss him he responds, and then they dance.

Back on Kilarney Harry is nursing his bruises and cuts and is still trying to figure out why Nick reacted like he did.

That's the kind of thing he'd expect from Alex because he was volatile with a quick temper.


	8. Chapter 8

...

A few months have passed and Tess and Stevie are rounder.

Nick and Alex have been busy working and in the evenings nurseries are painted, decorated and filled.

Liz has spared no expense on gifts for her grandchildren.

Stevie and Alex have been for another ultra sound and they are expecting a boy.

Alex is very excited and Stevie is too but she's much more practical in her thinking.

How will she cope and what will she do in certain situations. Whereas Alex just thinks wow a son and is excited to be a Father soon they'll be a family.

Alex loves sitting on the couch in the evenings with Stevie sitting between his legs he wraps his arms around her and places his hands on her tummy and the baby kicks and moves and stretches.

He nuzzles into her neck and drinks in the scent of her, she smiles.

...

Over at Drover's Tess and Nick do much the same although Tess's girth is nearly as big as Stevie's.

Nick loves watching Tess's tummy move as the baby stretches and moves and kicks their little boy is active and moves constantly.

Nick is practical and works out what they'll do and how best to set up the nursery for efficiency.

Whereas Tess is the dreamer and daydreams about the three of them being a family.

...

Over at Wilgul Stevie has fallen asleep leaning on Alex the baby kicks and moves no stop and Alex is amazed that she can sleep at all.

His arms are around her with his hands resting on her belly.

He breaths deeply he's a contented man.

He thinks about what she made him promise and smiles Harry said she was after his money and he was so wrong.

Stevie made him promise that if money was ever more important than her or their children she could burn his wallet and she'd do it he has no doubts about that.

He leans it and begins kissing her neck.

She stretches back and he smiles watching her.

"Oh Alex do you want to go to bed?" She asks.

"Well I can't move really I've got two people lying on top of me."

She giggles.

He loves how she giggles and laughs and kisses and... "Stevie."

"Yes Alex."

"Are you tired?"

She turns and reaches to kiss him and says "No I'm not I just had a little nap."

He kisses her deeply, passionately she giggles attempting to stand up.

He laughs and says "Hang on."

He lifts himself out from behind her and moves in front of her.

He leans in and helps her to her feet.

She giggles again "Alex this is going to get tricky isn't it?"

He laughs and says. "Yes but where there's a will there's a way."

He takes her hand and she waddles off beside him.

He looks at her and makes some quacking noises.

She grins at him and flicks him he pretends he's hurt and she giggles.

"Stevie?" He says.

"Yes Alex." She responds.

"I love you." He says grinning.

She smiles and says. "I know."

...

Christmas arrives and harvest is in full swing Alex works long hours and he's exhausted when he gets home.

Stevie hates that she can't help him much.

She's six and a half months pregnant now and even walking tires her.

She drives the harvester for a few hours at a time but that's all she can cope with as she gets too uncomfortable.

Their baby is big and her tiny frame struggles to hold him.

Alex makes her nap in the afternoon and sometimes she sleeps until he wakes her at dusk.

When he's home she fusses over him and he loves it.

...

Over at Drovers life is calm and beautiful Tess is in her element and pregnancy suits her.

Most days she helps Nick and he loves it when she's with him but he likes her to rest as she tires easily.

Liz pops in from time to time and Tess is pleased that they are getting along well as Nick's Father is no longer a part of their lives.

Nick hasn't spoken to Harry in months and will walk past him in the street.

Harry's' hurt but would never say anything and he blames Stevie for it all.

...

Christmas Day Alex and Stevie head over to Drover's Run for Christmas Day lunch.

Liz joins them and Jodie, Kate Meg and Terry they have a brilliant day of laughter and relaxation.

Drink too much eat too much and just enjoy not having to work.

There is a knock at the door and Nick moves to answer it. "Oh Hello, yes my brother and I, Yes hang on."

Nick walks back inside "Alex can you come here for a moment."

Alex walks to the back door and there are two policemen there.

"I'm sorry but there's been an accident I regret to inform you but your Father has been killed in an accident." Nick and Alex look shocked as they move back inside.

Stevie can see by Alex's face there's something terribly wrong.

"Alex what's wrong?" He hugs her and says "Harry's been killed in a car accident."

Tess moves towards Nick and hugs him.

Liz weeps silently.

...

Two months later Liz, Tess, Nick, Alex and Stevie are at the reading of the will.

The solicitor reads all of the legal jargon and Stevie whispers to Alex "Do I really need to be here Alex I'm busting to go to the toilet."

He grins at her and says "So if I tickle you."

The solicitor coughs and says "Basically there is only one person that will inherit Kilarney."

Stevie says. "See I don't need to be here your Mum will inherit as it should be."

"Stephanie Jane Ryan."

Everyone especially Stevie looks shocked.

Stevie just sits there waiting for him to say he's made a mistake but he doesn't so she speaks. "You've made a huge mistake mister Harry hated me."

"No he's very clear in his instructions." He replies.

Stevie is angry and says "No that's not right it belongs to Liz, Alex and Nick. I don't want a bar of it, Alex tell him."

She rises and moves outside.

Liz goes after her.

"Stevie, where are you going?" Liz asks

. "Bathroom first and then outside for some fresh air. Liz I'm sorry I want none of it. Somehow this is Harrys'sick and twisted way of torturing me from the grave. You and the boys are Kilarney I'm not. I don't want it." Stevie says angrily

Back in the room Liz relates all Stevie has told her.

"Well I'm sorry but you'll have to work that out amongst yourselves." The solicitor retorts.

Nick says " What a bloody mess!"

Alex agrees.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Back on Drover's they sit to discuss the morning's events.

Stevie and Tess are in the kitchen "Tess what would you do?" Stevie asks.

"I have no idea Stevie. I'm glad I'm not you." Tess says sympathetically.

Stevie shakes her head and says "I'm supposed to live in it, I can't sell it, and I can't give it to them because the tax would destroy it. It needs to be worked but we're happy on Wilgul and you're happy on Drover's. The house is way too nice to rent and Liz doesn't want to live there." Stevie says sadly and paces then continues. " I'm stuck Tess and that old bastard knew that's what would happen this will turn husband against wife and brother against brother if we're not careful and Harry will be sitting down there laughing watching me tear myself up inside."

Alex has walked in and heard what she's said. "Stevie we all know that's what he wanted so we won't fight we'll just work it and share what we make. It doesn't matter who owns it."

Liz and Nick have joined them.

"Alex is right Stevie it doesn't matter who owns it so long as we share it." Nick says.

"But the solicitor said I have to live there and I don't want too. We've made Wilgul our own little piece of paradise and I love it and Alex has made the nursery beautiful and ..." She cries great sobs escape from her and everyone wants to cry with her.

Alex hugs her and says "Come on beautiful don't cry it's not good for you or the baby to be upset."

They all sit and have a cup of tea and try to work out the best way to move forward.

Everyone reassures Stevie that they know this was Harrys' last way of hurting her and as long as they keep that in mind everything will be ok.

Stevie starts to feel a little better.

She rises to fill the kettle for another cup of tea and stops "Oh Tess can you get me a towel please?"

Tess rises and says 'Oh god Stevie."

...

By the time Alex and Stevie reach the hospital she is ready to push.

She bears down and the pain on her face makes Alex want to throw up.

She pushes again and again another contraction follows quickly after the last.

"Push Stevie come on push your doing great push beautiful push." He encourages.

"Ohhh Alex it stings so much" She is exhausted and crying.

He kisses her forehead.

"I love you." He whispers.

"Ok Mrs Ryan one more big push." The Doctor says.

Alex watches as her face changes and she begins to push harder she stops breathing and pushes hard. "Arggggg Alex!"

He cries he tries not too but he hates seeing her like this.

"Oooo Alex it's stinging, oh god it hurts, make it stop please."

"I know it's the bubs head Stevie it will be over soon." He soothes.

"One more push Mrs Ryan."

The contraction sweeps through her body "Arggggg God."

"Don't talk, push Mrs Ryan. Use your energy to push" She pushes and pushes and there's a whoosh and the pain is gone.

She cries, Alex cries with her and for her as he rests his head beside her she strokes his head.

A little while later he says "Oh Stevie he's beautiful."

He rises up over her and kisses her willing his love to her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Cowgirl." He replies smiling at her.

"Is he alright?" Stevie asks Alex.

He grins and says "He's perfect Stevie. They're just cleaning him up a little bit."

He reaches over and kisses her again.

"Here you go Mrs Ryan." The nurse says handy the baby too her.

Stevie looks at the little boy and kisses his cheek." Hello little man. Oh Alex he is perfect."

She kisses the little boys tiny hands. "Alex names we have to decide his name."

He grins at her and says "Stevie after what you just did I want you to name him."

She smiles up at him and says "No he's ours so we'll both do it. I like Flynn, Alexander, Oliver and William. What do you like?"

He laughs and says "Beau, Levi, Cody and James."

She looks at him and says. "Ok how about Alexander James Hall Ryan? "

"Perfect Stevie you're good at this we'll have to have some more."

She giggles and says "Ok but we might wait a year or two."

He leans over and kisses her and says "Fair enough."

"Oh Alex isn't he sweet. We are so clever." Stevie whispers.

The nurse quickly writes the baby's name on his arm band. "Would you like to try to feed the baby now Mrs Ryan?"

Stevie laughs and says "Sure and you can call me Stevie."

"Ok Stevie this is what we have to do." The nurse explains how the baby is supposed to attach and Stevie does as she instructed.

Alex is fascinated with the entire procedure.

As the nurse places Alexander near Stevie's breast the little fellow latches on and suckles quickly."Oh wow he sure knows what he's doing." Alex says laughing, surprised by what he's just seen.

The nurse laughs too and says "It's a very natural reflex for a baby to suckle. Are you alright if I leave you for a few minutes?"

Alex grins and says "Yeah I'll look after them."

As the nurse leaves Alex reaches over and kisses Stevie and says. "My whole life as long as can remember I've wanted to be a Father and here we are. God I love you Stevie."

Looking down at the baby feeding Stevie says " Oh Alex isn't that a beautiful sight"

He grins and says "Are we talking about the baby feeding or your..?"

Stevie laughs and says "Alex you can't talk like that in front of our child."

They both laugh.

...

A short time later Stevie is back in her room cleaned up and feeling great.

The baby has been weighed and he's eight pounds 6 ounces.

"How are you beautiful?" Alex asks.

"I'm wonderful Alex. Can I go home now?"

He kisses her and says "No let's stay a day or two and then go home."

She grins at him and says. "Are you staying too?"

He smiles and says. "I wouldn't sleep without you beside me anyway so I might as well stay here with my family."

She giggles and says "Oh Alex we're not a couple anymore we're a family."

She hugs him.

A knock from the door and the room is filled everyone from Drover's is there plus Liz.

Everyone is excited about the new arrival and jostle for cuddles and congratulatory hugs and kisses.

"Stevie I love his name." Tess says.

Liz agrees and says. " I liked it as soon as I heard I heard it Alexander James Hall Ryan beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

Nick hugs Alex and says "Congratulations mate you survived."

Alex looks at him and says. "Mate it was the scariest and most wonderful thing I've ever experienced and I cried like a baby when it was all over."

Nick looks shocked and says. "You cried Alex?"

Alex looks at him and says. "Relief, joy, love, I don't know what it was Nick but it just overwhelmed me."

...

After the visitors leave Stevie feeds the baby again and falls asleep.

Alex snuggles in and holds her.

Inhaling deeply and he sleeps.


	10. Chapter 10

Liz, Nick, Tess, Terry, Meg, Jodie and Kate are flat out moving Stevie and Alex's things to Kilarney.

Liz organized for the house to be cleaned from top to bottom and removed all the things that didn't need to be there.

Nick organized for painters to come in and decorate one of the rooms so it's identical to the nursery on Wilgul.

Tess flitters about putting everything in place in the nursery including a baby monitor, breast pump and anything else she thinks might be necessary.

The crib is in Stevie and Alex's room as Tess knows they want the baby in with them.

Downstairs Liz is moving heaven and earth to make the place look like she'd imagine Stevie would like it.

When they finish they all sit and have a beer.

"So do you think she'll like it?" Nick asks.

Tess says "Well it feels like Stevie don't you think."

They all agree.

...

Finally Stevie and the baby can go home and Alex has bought a new car.

As they walk out Stevie is surprised by the car "Alex can we afford this?"

He grins and says "We got a great deal Steve's I sold my Ute and the Harley."

Stevie looks sad and says "Oh Alex you didn't, not your Harley."

"It's alright Cowgirl I'll get another one sometime we needed a safe car for the baby."

As he straps the baby into his capsule Stevie says "Looks like our life is changing already Alex."

He replies. "Yes and all of it for the better."

He reaches for her and kisses her.

...

As they turn into Kilarney, Stevie says "Alex I thought we were going home."

He looks at her and says "This is home now Cowgirl."

Alex's heart sinks as he sees how sad she looks.

As he pulls up out the front all their friends come out to welcome them home.

There is much chatter and hugging and Stevie's spirits lift.

Liz hugs her and says. "Welcome to your new home with your new baby. You'll make it yours quickly and fill it with love."

Stevie cries.

Walking in the front door Stevie is stunned the room is clean and fresh and their belongings make it look homely.

"Surprise they all yell."

Stevie smiles and says "You've all been busy haven't you?"

Tess laughs and says "Quick Stevie come upstairs I want to show you something."

Tess pushes open the nursery door. Stevie walks in and its beautiful and identical to the one Alex decorated for their baby on Wilgul again Stevie cries and Tess hugs her and cries too.

"Oh Tess its beautiful Thank you."

Tess laughs and says "Stevie it was Liz and Nick who organized most of it I just folded baby clothes and stuff and I bought the breast pump."

They both laugh then Tess says "Does it feel a bit better a bit more like home?"

Stevie says "Yes it does thank you. I'm so lucky aren't I Tess, because I have all of you."

Alex joins them and slides his arms around Stevie and says "What do you think Steve's?"

She breathes deeply and says. "It's beautiful Alex I love it."

Tess says she'll see them downstairs. Alex says "One more room Stevie."

He leads her to his room and opens the door it's been freshly painted and is bright and airy with the crib beside their bed and a beautiful big comfy chair near the window for sitting to feed the baby.

She hugs him tightly and says. "Alex do you think we can be happy here?"

He kisses her and says "As long as we're together I'll be happy."

...

Everyone has left and Stevie moves into the kitchen.

'Oh Hello Rhonda are you still here? " Rhonda smiles and says "Mrs Ryan has asked me to work longer in the afternoons for a few weeks until you settle in with the baby."

Stevie smiles at her and says. "Well that's a bloody long day for you Rhonda."

Rhonda likes Stevie always has, she's down to earth, friendly, honest and fair.

Stevie says. "What about tomorrow I come and give you a hand and we do a casserole or something I can heat up for us later in the evening and you can finish earlier and get home to your family?"

Rhonda smiles at her and says "I can go one better. I'll use the slow cooker and it will be cooking all afternoon and you won't have to heat it up."

Stevie grins and hugs her and says "Perfect Rhonda thank you so much."

"You're welcome Stevie."

"Would you like to meet our little boy?" Stevie asks.

"Yes I'd love too. Oh hang on I have a gift." Rhonda hands Stevie a parcel and as she opens she sighs and says "Oh Rhonda it's beautiful did you knit it yourself?"

Rhonda smiles and says. "Yes I did so you like it?'

"I love it Rhonda thank you."

...

Stevie and Rhonda head upstairs and walk into the bedroom Alex is sitting by the window with Alexander in his arms.

Stevie laughs and says" I was wondering where you were?"

She walks over to him and kisses him. "Hi Rhonda How are you?"

Rhonda replies "I'm great thanks Alex. Welcome home. I've come to meet your family."

Alex jumps up and says "Here take a seat. This is Alexander James Hall Ryan."

He places the baby in her arms.

"Oh isn't he sweet" Rhonda coos.

"Oh Alex look what Rhonda made for the baby."Stevie says.

"Hey very cute. Thanks Rhonda." Alex says as he reaches up to take the little jacket from Stevie.

"Best present they've received so far because it's been made with love. Wow it's soft."

Rhonda is quite chuffed at the young couple's response to her handy work.

She knows they'll be much more pleasant to work for as well.

...

Days tick by into weeks and Stevie and Alex get into a natural rhythm with their baby.

Alex works out on the farm in the mornings and comes in around lunchtime and then some days Stevie goes back out with him with the baby in the capsule.

Rhonda happily prepares casseroles and stews in the slow cooker so all is ready on their return.

Anything she does for them is greatly appreciated and they tell her so often.

She's coming to work earlier and leaving later simply because work is a pleasure.

...

Tess and Nick are coming over for dinner tonight with their little boy Jack so Rhonda is organizing a roast for them all.

Tess's pregnancy was easy but her birth was difficult and long and finally she was given a c-section.

Her recovery is taking a little longer than they expected but she has Meg and Liz helping out.

Nick has been wonderful and fusses over her and their little boy.

Tess feels guilty as she's unable to help but Nick continually reassures her that everything is fine and her health and recovery are far more important than the farm.

Tess is happy to finally be going out and especially over to Alex and Stevie as they all get along so well and she can compare notes on the babies.

...

Stevie hasn't worked with Alex today as she has stayed to help Rhonda with dinner preparations.

Alexander is due for a feed and Stevie hopes he'll wake so she can feed them before Tess and Nick arrive.

Stevie is standing in the kitchen chatting to Rhonda when Alex calls" Stevie where are you mate?"

She grins and replies "I'm in the kitchen Alex."

He smiles as he walks into the room and says "G'day Rhonda."

"Hello Alex" Rhonda replies and smiles as he wraps his arms around Stevie nuzzling into her neck.

Alex says "Oh I've missed you today."

Stevie giggles and says. "You've only been gone 4 hours Alex."

He turns her to him and says. "Yeah well it was about three hours too long."

He kisses her deeply.

Releasing her Stevie giggles and says. "Go and have a shower Alex."

He grins and says "If you come with me we could save water."

Rhonda laughs and Stevie blushes and says "Alex be good."

He hugs her and says "I'm trying to be good but you won't let me."

She laughs and says "Sorry Rhonda I'll take him upstairs before he gets carried away."

...

Upstairs Alex has showered while Stevie feeds the baby.

Alex walks over to her as she's sitting by the window.

"Oh god Stevie I know you're feeding but your breasts look so good."

She smiles at him and says "It's been awhile Alex."

He laughs and says "Yes it has six weeks and four days."

Sounding hurt she asks"And how many hours?"

He looks sad and says "Stevie I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. The little fellow is six weeks and four days old."

"I miss us too Alex." She says.

He smiles and says "Sometime soon you'll feel right about it all and I'll be here waiting and until then I can kiss you and hug you and dream."

Leaning down he kisses her and says "I'd better get dressed in case you get ideas."

She smiles after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Tess and Nick arrive with baby Jack who Nick has already nicknamed Pud short for pudding.

Jack Hamish Nicholas Ryan is a delightful baby and all he does is eat and sleep and even when he wakes he just lays there waiting and if they haven't noticed he's awake he'll let out a small cry and then a few minutes later another one .

Nick has named him Pud because he's a chubby, calm and placid baby.

Tess laughs at him and tells him Pud might be a fun name for a baby or a little boy but picture a grown man his Father's size called Pud!

Nick tells her he'll find something more suitable.

...

Stevie and Alex enjoy cuddling their new nephew and Tess and Nick have cuddles with Alexander after awhile both babies tire and fall asleep.

The four enjoy the roast and the boys have a beer and Tess and Stevie have a small glass of wine each.

Stevie begins the conversation "So I think it's time we talked about what we're going to do with Kilarney."

Nick says "What do you mean Stevie?"

Stevie takes a deep breath and says. "Well I'm settled now and I've accepted that I have to live here but I want to know if I can write a will leaving the property to all of our children? Harrys' will said I couldn't will it to you, Alex or Liz but it didn't say anything about our children. And then there's Wilgul, Alex and I worked so hard to get it running and now it's just sitting there falling in to disrepair. I don't know much about it but couldn't we put all the properties into some kind of trust."

Alex says "Stevie do we really need to do this now?"

She looks at him and says "Yes we do Alex because I feel awful about this and I don't want the responsibility of Kilarney on my own. Kilarney rightfully belongs to you and Nick and your children."

Nick jumps from the table and heads into the office the others follow him.

Tess says "Nick, what are you doing?"

He grins and says "Stevie's right I think we can set up a trust with the three farms and it will benefit all of us now and our children and grandchildren I just need to check something first."

Stevie smiles and says. "Oh I hope you're right Nick then the four of us can make the decisions together."

They stand and wait as Nick searches.

He turns grinning and says "Stevie you're brilliant I'll call the solicitor in the morning and find out the details."

Stevie hugs him and says "Oh Nick this is great news. Can we include your Mum in it too?"

Nick says. "She doesn't need to be Stevie her divorce settlement took a huge amount of cash from Kilarney she's independently wealthy."

Stevie grins and says. "Oh Ok I just thought it would make her feel a part of everything again. But you boys know better than I do."

Tess and Stevie walk back out to the kitchen.

Tess says "Do you feel better Stevie?"

Stevie takes a deep breath and says. "Tess its huge weight off my shoulders. I just hope Nick can find all the answers and we can do it."

Tess looks at her friend and says "Stevie you were handed a multi- million dollar property and you've just basically given it away."

Stevie laughs and says "I didn't give it away Tess I'm sharing it with my family."

...

Tess and Stevie remain in the kitchen while Nick and Alex move back into the living room.

The two girls chatter about the babies , breast feeding, nappies, rashes and finally the subject moves around to sex.

Stevie looks embarrassed when she asks Tess. " So have you and Nick ..."

Tess grins finding it amusing that Stevie would be embarrassed about this.

" Have we what Stevie?" Tess pushes for Stevie to explain herself.

Stevie looks at her and then shakes her head and says "It doesn't matter."

" Have we had sex yet?" Tess asks.

Stevie laughs and says "Good on you Tess you were enjoying watching me squirm weren't you?"

Tess chuckles and replies " Well it's not very often that you look uncomfortable. So yes I was and yes we have."

Stevie nods.

Tess asks. "So I assume you haven't or you wouldn't be asking."

Stevie looks over her shoulder and then leaning in whispers. " Did it hurt Tess?"

Tess smiles and says " I had a c section Stevie so it was a bit different for me."

Stevie offers. " I really want too and I can but I'm so worried Tess."

Tess replies . " Just take it slow Stevie and relax you'll be fine."

Nick walks into the kitchen for two beers and the girls change the subject and follow him back into the living room.

...

After Tess and Nick have left to go home, Alex and Stevie move upstairs.

At the top of the stairs Alex stops her and kisses her deeply.

She grins and says "Oh I'd like some more of that."

He laughs and says "No only one a day because anymore and I'd want you."

She reaches up and kisses him softly, deeply, teasing him with her tongue, he responds when she finally releases the kiss she says.

"I think I might have a shower before bed Alex would you like to join me?"

He grins as they walk into their room.

He looks around and says "Where's Bull?'

She grins and says " Bull? "

Alex smiles and says " It suits him doesn't it?"

Stevie smiles and says "I thought "Bull" could stay in his own room until his next feed so we could have a little privacy.

The monitor is there so we'll hear him"

He smiles .

Looking at him, she says " Alex I'm scared it will hurt can we take this slowly please."

He hugs her and whispers " I can wait longer if you want Beautiful, really I can."

...

During the night Alex wakes and Stevie is snuggled in beside him.

He smiles to himself he's a happy man.

"Alex." She whispers in the darkness.

He replies "Hmmm"

"Can't you sleep?" She asks and he can tell she's smiling.

Smiling he cuddles into her and replies. " Yeah I don't know why I woke up but I was just laying here thinking about how happy I am and how I love waking up with you."

She rises up on her elbow and leans over and kisses him.

As her breasts brush his skin he inhales and says " Stevie are you sure about this ?'

She kisses him again but doesn't reply.

Running his hands over her his heart beat quickens.

Gently and slowly he makes love to her.

He's aware of her fear.

Initially she concentrates on relaxing but is swept along with his kisses and caresses.

Time engulfs them.

As he moves from her ,spent and satisfied he hears her inhale and senses she's crying .

In the darkness he touches her face and feels her tears .

" Oh god Stevie did I hurt you?" His voice soft and full of concern.

Hugging him she replies " No Alex that was beautiful."

He holds her and they whisper together of their love for each other and then they sleep.

...

A while later Alex wakes and turns his bedside lamp on their little boy is stirring he can hear him on the monitor.

Stevie is asleep beside him she is so beautiful he reaches over to kiss her and she says. "Again?"

He laughs and she opens her eyes. "What are you laughing about Alex?"

"I kissed you to wake you up because Bull is awake and you assume I want to make love to you."

She reaches up and hugs him and kisses him and says "Well you do?"

He enjoys her kiss and says "Yes I do but I need to get the little fellow first so you can feed him."

She giggles as she watches his bare backside run out the door, he returns a short time later and she's grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks.

"I was just enjoying the view." She replies.

He laughs and says." Keep it clean will ya the little bloke doesn't need to hear his Mum talking dirty."

"Alex can you grab a tissue for me please" He passes the baby and the tissue.

Stevie wiggles over towards the baby and runs her nipple along his cheek he turns instantly and latches on.

Sucking vigorously Stevie feels a tingling sensation as her milk lets down as the baby guzzles milk begins to squirt from her other breast and she places the folded tissue over it stemming the flow of milk, the baby is making funny little noises and gulping and guzzling.

Alex laughs "He's a little piglet isn't he , noisy little fella."

Alex gazes at her and smiles.

Stevie has been watching the baby and hasn't noticed she glances up at him and says "What are you smiling about Alex?"

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you and how happy you make me." He replies then adds

"Stevie what you're doing with Kilarney is amazing."

She looks at him and says. "That's what Tess said. I don't see it as amazing I'm just sharing with my family as best I can. What Harry did was wrong and I'm just trying to fix it."

Alex says sadly. "He couldn't see what a beautiful person you are. Sad really don't you think."

"No Alex the only sad thing was how he treated your Mother and Nick and yourself." She responds.

He looks at her and says "I am who I am because of him Stevie."

"No Alex you are who you are in spite of him. You are nothing like your Father, Alex nothing. You're kind, sweet and gentle man and you have a huge heart."

He smiles at her and says. "Is that what you really think of me?"

She smiles at him and says. "Come here."

He rises up and kisses her.

She continues "Alex you make people feel good just by the way you treat them and the things you say and you do it without thinking about it. And when it comes to me the way you kiss me makes me forget about everything when I'm in your arms, the house could burn down around me and I wouldn't care. I've never felt like that before. When I've been and my lowest point there you are. Even when we were just friends, you always had my back and when I was in trouble or sad you'd just appear and I knew I'd be alright."

He grins at her.

...


	12. Chapter 12

A year has passed and Nick has set up the farms so they all have access to funds and input to all decisions.

Alex has struggled the most with having to check with the others before he buys anything.

Again Stevie and Alex are fighting about this very issue.

Stevie is furious that he has disregarded the rules that they all set up together yet again.

"You can't just go off and do that Alex!" Stevie yells at him.

"I'm not asking for your permission every time I buy something Stevie. I'm not a bloody little kid!" He yells at her.

"Awww you are unbelievable Alex you twist my words that's not what I saying. It applies to all of us not just you!" She yells.

"I hate this! I bloody hate this! It's like living with Harry all over again!" He screams his face red and his features twisted in anger.

Even as the words tumble from his lips he regrets them.

He watches as they reach her ears and he sees in her eyes when they reach her heart.

Turning she walks away from him.

"Stevie I didn't mean that!" He calls after her.

"Go to hell Alex!" She replies and keeps walking.

...

In the kitchen Rhonda is busy baking and has heard the raised voices.

As Stevie enters the room Rhonda can see Stevie is upset.

"Are you ok?"Rhonda asks.

Stevie looks at her and Rhonda sees the tears.

Inhaling Stevie replies "Thanks for asking Rhonda and no I'm not alright. Alex and I have always fought like this but when he says things to me they hurt. I'm getting softer the older I get."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Stevie moves out of the room.

...

Tess is in the garden and Baby Jack is crawling around in the dirt nearby.

He's a chubby little boy and is standing and is so close to walking on his own.

His little face is covered in dirt and he's obviously eaten quite a lot of dirt.

"Tess where are you?" Nick calls.

"We're in the vegetable garden Nick." Tess replies.

Grinning he kisses Tess and picks Jack up and says "Hey Pud why are you grovelling around in the dirt you should be walking."

Tess chuckles and offers. "I think he's eaten more dirt than anything else Nick!"

Nick laughs and says. "That's why he's not walking Tess it's weighing him down."

They both laugh.

...

Tess takes her gloves off and picks up the basket with the fresh vegetables in it and moves towards the house.

Nick places Jack on the ground, the little boy walks just holding Nicks finger.

"What did you want Nick?" Tess asks.

Nick replies "Stevie just rang her and Alex have had words again about his spending."

Tess says "Oh no this is getting out of hand. Can't we change how it's all done? He's not irresponsible with his spending Nick and it's always for the farms. It's not like he's wasting money. I can see why he gets upset."

Nick studies her face and offers. "Well I can see Stevie's point of view Tess! We all agreed this was how we'd do it and three of us are abiding by it and one isn't. It has nothing to do with if he's irresponsible or not it's just how it is."

Tess says "Well let's go over and see if we can't work it out with them."

...


	13. Chapter 13

Alex has finished up outside and has walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Rhonda. Have you seen Stevie?" Alex asks.

Rhonda points to the door and smiling says "She went that way Alex about ten minutes ago."

Half stating and half asking he says "She was crying wasn't she."

Rhonda nods.

Inhaling he moves from the kitchen.

...

Upstairs Stevie has lifted Bull from the cot and has changed him.

Lying on her back on the nursery floor Bull has crawled onto her chest and snuggled in.

Stevie has her eyes closed but her tears escape intermittently.

Alex notices the nursery door open.

Standing at the door Alex smiles watching his wife and child cuddling on the floor.

A sharp pain pierces his heart when he hears her sniff and then watches as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Stevie I'm sorry." He whispers.

Startled she sits up but offers no reply.

...

Tess and Nick have loaded Jack into the car and driven over to Kilarney.

"It all looks very quiet Tess!" Nick offers.

"Hmm." Tess replies deep in thought.

"Oh there's Alex." Nick states.

Climbing from the car Alex greets them with Bull in his arms.

Tess notices Alex looks uncomfortable but assumes it's because he's been fighting with Stevie.

"What are you two doing here?" Alex asks trying to sound cheerful.

Nick answers. "Stevie rang earlier."

"Oh." Is all Alex says.

"She said she'd had enough of how we'd set up the funds access and wanted to change it so it would stop the friction between you." Nick states.

Alex's shoulders slump as he exhales.

"Shall we go inside and talk about it?" Tess asks.

Alex looks dazed.

"Alex!" Nick calls.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Come on we'll go and talk it over with Stevie." Nick states.

Again Alex doesn't answer.

Tess looks concerned and asks. "Alex where's Stevie?"

He inhales and says "She's gone Tess."

Tess and Nick looked shocked.

Tess asks. "Gone where?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders and says "I don't know. We fought I was mean, she cried and when I tried to apologize she handed Bull to me and left."

Tess growls "What did you say that would make her go Alex?"

They watch as he struggles to answer and are shocked when he says "I told her it was like living with Harry all over again."

"Oh Alex you idiot that is about the worst possible thing you could have said to her." Nick yells.

...

Jodie and Kate are driving back from town and notice skids marks in the gravel and a broken barrier.

Kate pulls the car over to the side of the road and the girls discuss what they've found.

"Is it much of a drop here Jodes?" Kate asks anxiety in her voice.

"No the barrier is more for the corner rather than the drop Kate." She replies.

The two girls climb up and over the mound at the side of the road and look down.

"Oh god .' Kate yells.

Quickly they take the small descent to Stevie's Ute.

"Don't touch her Kate!" Jodie warns.

"I know Jodie I know!" Kate replies.

"Stevie! Stevie! Can you hear me?" Jodie calls.

Stevie is slumped forward over the steering wheel, with a cut on her forehead.

"Stevie! Stevie! Wake up!" Jodie voice calls with urgency.

...

Tess has made a pot of coffee and the three have sat down and discussed what's happened this morning.

"So she didn't take any clothes or a bag or anything Alex?" Tess asks.

Shaking his head he replies "No she handed Bull to me and walked outside to her Ute. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't even talk to me. So I thought I'd let her go and calm down.'

Tess smiles at him and says "If she was going to run Alex she would have loaded her Ute up. She'll be back. She wouldn't leave you and Bull Alex! You know that don't you?'

He nods and inhales and as he exhales he offers. "I can't believe I said that to her Tess, the minute I said it I regretted it and I could see how hurt she was. I could see it in her eyes."

Tess rubs his arm.

Nick offers. "I've worked out how we can get around your spending Alex."

Alex looks at him and asks "I really don't want to talk about this now mate."

Nick says "Tough Alex we need to fix this so when Stevie comes home you won't be fighting with her!"

Alex looks annoyed but replies "Alright give me the brief version."

Half an hour later Alex says "Fine that should work. Wait for Stevie and we'll sort it."

...

Pulling into Kilarney Kate tries to tidy herself up.

Alex walks out onto the veranda as she walks towards him.

"Gee what have you been up to?" He asks.

Kate tries to get him inside and says "Are Tess and Nick still here Alex?"

He shows her inside.

...

Tess is shocked.

"What's happened?" Tess asks.

Kate answers. "Jodie and I came across an accident."

Tess has twigged that it's Stevie but holds herself together and asks. "Were they ok?'

Kate looks at Tess and replies "Yes she was but concussed and a think a few stitches in her forehead. Utes a mess though. Jodie went in the ambulance."

Alex hasn't been listening but hears Ute's a mess and realizes they're talking about Stevie.

...


	14. Chapter 14

"Jodie!" Stevie exclaims through the fog of drugs.

Jodie smiles and says "Hey! How are you? "

Stevie grins and says "I'm thirsty."

"Well hang on I don't know if you're allowed to have fluids yet? " Jodie answers.

Rising she rings the buzzer and directly a nurse enters.

...

Alex is panicked so Nick drives them to the hospital.

"This is all my fault." Alex says as they drive along.

"What a load of rubbish Alex. It was an accident that's all. You can't blame yourself for this." Tess growls at him.

Alex replies "If I hadn't said what I did she wouldn't have left!"

Tess looks at him and says "And if Harry hadn't been a bastard he wouldn't have left Kilarney to Stevie and she wouldn't have fought with you and she wouldn't have run off the road."

Alex looks at her and asks "Are you trying to make me feel better?'

Smiling she replies "Alex you're blaming yourself and we don't even know how the accident happened."

...

Arriving at the hospital Alex speaks to the nurse on duty and she replies "Just a moment Mr Ryan the Doctor's in with your wife at the moment just take a seat in the waiting room with her sister."

Alex looks puzzled and moves over to the waiting room and finds Jodie.

"Since when have you been Stevie's sister?" Alex asks.

Jodie replies "Since only family can go in the ambulance."

Smiling he hugs her.

They all ask a million questions and then the Doctor joins them.

Alex has been pacing backwards and forwards.

"Mr Ryan!" The Doctor states.

Alex moves swiftly too him while the others wait to hear how Stevie is.

"Your wife has minor bruising and a broken wrist and a small laceration on her forehead which shouldn't scar. I wnat you to bring her back in a few days so we can check on her ." The Doctor tells him.

"Oh thank goodness she's alright. When can I see her?" Alex asks.

Smiling the Doctors. "You can see her now the nurses were just tidying her up a bit."

"So I can take her home?' Alex asks.

"Yes we just want to observe her for a few more hours and then you can take her home. But remember I want you to bring her back in a few days time." The Doctor replies.

Shaking the doctors hand Alex smiles and says "Yes of course I will. Can I see her now?"

...

Opening the door to Stevie's room Alex inhales unsure of what to say or do or how she'll receive him.

Heart pounding he moves over her, she's asleep.

Reaching down he kisses her softly on the lips.

As he is about to straighten up she quips. "So does that mean we're friends again?"

Smiling he kisses her again and says "No matter what happens Stevie we'll always be friends first.'

Smiling she touches his face.

"You're lucky Jodie and Kate found you!" Alex offers.

" I was so angry with you and I thought I'd go for a drive to cool off and I was on the way back and stupidly swerved to miss a kangaroo and I braked! First rule of driving a gravel road don't hit the brakes and I did Alex and that's all I remember." She offers.

...

He drags a chair over beside her bed and sits leaning his head on the bed.

She caresses his hair and says "Alex I'm sorry for scaring you."

She's shocked when his lifts his face to her and his eyes are glassy and he says. "I shouldn't have said what I did Stevie that was really mean. I'm sorry I hurt you like that."

She looks at him and says "You didn't hurt me Alex."

He stares at her and says "Don't lie to protect me Stevie I could tell you the second my words hit your ears and the second it registered in your heart I saw it in your eyes."

She chuckles and says "When did you get so smart Alex Ryan?"

Smiling he stands and kisses her and says "As soon as I worked out you were more than my friend. I love you Stevie."

"I love you too Alex. " She replies.

...

"I guess we'll have to cancel the pool party next Saturday Cowgirl." Alex muses

"Why Alex?" She asks.

"Well you're all bruised and your wrist is all wrapped up." He offers.

"No we'll still have the party Alex I'll just put a plastic bag on my wrist." She states.

"I'll get the others they're waiting to see you."He tells her and moves out of the room.

...

Everyone turns up to the pool party on Kilarney it's late in the summer but still quite hot.

Nick and Alex have hired a new manager for Wilgul, his name is Rob Sheldon and he's a quiet sort of a guy but very professional.

Rob has been invited and turns up early wanting to help out.

Jodie and Kate are also over early and Jodie is intrigued with him.

...

Things have changed a lot over the two and a bit years since the last big pool party the Ryan's held.

Many have married and have children, some have moved away and some are as they always were.

Alex changed the plan for the party slightly asking everyone to bring salads or deserts.

No one minded because they'd heard about Stevie's accident and was glad to help.

...

Late in the day when the parties in full swing.

Tess and Nick are in the water and so are Alex and Stevie.

Kate has baby Jack and he's happily playing splash with her.

Bull is in Alex's arms.

"Stevie that's definitely a fashion statement." Tess laughs referring to the plastic bag over Stevie's plastered wrist.

Stevie laughs and says " Well I can get away with looking less than perfect now Tess, he's worked out I've got brains."

They both laugh.

...

Jodie is chatting to Rob Shelton about Wilgul and all the fencing she helped with while Alex and Stevie lived there.

Rob asks her questions about different areas around the farm and she offers answers.

He really just wants to look at her and her beautiful figure shown to its best in her skimpy bikini.

He likes everything about her.

She has twinkling eyes, a cute smile and quirky sense of humour and a melodic laugh.

...

Kate moves over to where Stevie and Tess and says "Rob seems nice."

Stevie chuckles and says "Well he's certainly checking Jodie out."

Kate asks "Do you think he's noticed her brain yet?'

Alex grins and says "Kate it only takes about two sentences to work out if a woman has brains or not. He's just keeping her talking so he can check out her body!"

Tess laughs and says "And you know this because?'

"Girls like you to notice their brains so you talked to them and ask them questions while you check em out." He offers.

Stevie chuckles and says "Really Alex!"

Grinning he nods and replies. "Of course with you I already knew you had brains but I played the game because you were so nice to look at."

Tess and Kate are shocked to think he knew what they were up to until Stevie says "You are full of it Alex you've only just worked that out listening to us."

He laughs and admits. "I wish I'd known then what I know now I could have had so much more fun. Look at Rob he's in hook, line and sinker! He doesn't stand a chance."

Nick asks "You reckon he likes her?"

Tess answers. "Oh Nick you can't be that naive surely?"

Alex offers" That's our next couple right there folks."

They all laugh when Kate says "Well where in the hell is my partner? I need to buy a skimpier bikini that's for sure."

Alex winks at Stevie and says "Just go nude Kate! It worked for me!"

They all laugh when Stevie says "Yes just a swim in the pool Kate that's all it took."

The end :)

...


End file.
